narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sora
is a monk in training from the Land of Fire's Fire Temple. He is also a of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Background As a child, Sora's only known family was his father Kazuma, who he looked up to greatly and wanted to follow in his footsteps, later believing him to have been killed. After his father's presumed death, Sora went to live with the monks of the Fire Temple. At the temple, Sora trained hard in hopes of some day avenging his father and clearing his name, as Sora refused to believe what a horrible man people claimed him to be. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konohagakure, some of its chakra was scattered throughout the village. Even though it was only part of the Nine-Tails' chakra, it was enough to make Sora turn into his four-tailed form. Sora's father, Kazuma, collected the chakra, and sealed it into Sora's body to produce a partial copy of the Nine-Tails, turning Sora into a Pseudo-Jinchūriki. One day he went berserk and destroyed the temple, a place otherwise believed to be an indestructible fortress. Afterwards, he was loathed by some of the monks of the temple, and soon began receiving the same ostracising treatment that Naruto Uzumaki experienced while young. Personality He wanted to become part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Due to the harsh treatment Sora grew up with, he developed trust issues, feeling insecure and angry when people stared at him. He was also extremely cautious at showing his real feelings around other people because of all the lies and deceit he had faced. He would instead constantly put on a persona of calm indifference and toughness. Despite how everyone treated him, he was respectful to his monk superiors, and a dutiful novice. However, he did not feel the same way towards other people, frequently insulting them. When he first met Naruto, he assumed that Naruto was the grave robber. This was not surprising, as Naruto had accidently torn down the barrier of the tomb after being chased by a wart hog. Naruto was sure that Sora was the grave robber, so this misunderstanding led to Naruto being rude to Sora, still assuming that he was the grave robber, even after finding out that he was one of the monks sent to greet team Yamato. Sora returned the feelings, and for a while they disliked each other. After a time Naruto realised that they had a lot in common, and started being nicer to Sora, and eventually they became friends. Appearance Sora has blue shoulder-length hair cut in an asymmetrical style and brown eyes. He wore a monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm, along with a pair of sandals. Abilities Sora is a wind-natured chakra user, like Naruto and Asuma. He is able to manipulate wind to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and pushing away objects, or create chakra-infused wind blades capable of cutting through most materials. The pinnacle of his wind manipulation is to create a powerful claw composed of chakra-infused wind that he controls as an extension of his own arm. He wields a tri-bladed death claw that he learns to infuse with chakra for a longer range of attack, which was refined further after training from Asuma. Asuma gave him a new blade made of chakra-enhancing metal after his old one was destroyed in a fight with Furido. With a style of taijutsu known only to the monks of the Fire Temple, Sora is also a very proficient close-range fighter, as shown from his ability to defeat several of Naruto's shadow clones. Also, like Naruto, he has been shown to have high levels of stamina and chakra. Taking advantage of this, Sora's father, Kazuma, spliced his cellular make-up with excess chakra of the Nine-Tails to create a partial clone of the Nine-Tails and by extension making Sora a pseudo-jinchūriki. Sora was capable, although unwilling it seems, to transform into a miniature demon fox much like Naruto, but was weaker than Naruto in comparison. In this form, he had all the power and resistance to injury and attack to the likes of an unsealed Nine-Tails. He could also used enhanced version of his wind-jutsu. After the battle with Naruto, all of Sora's demon chakra was expelled from his body, effectively taking away his ability to transform. Without a host, the unstable demon-clone dispersed into nothing. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Sora attacked Naruto, who was separated from his team and stumbled upon one of the four hidden tombs they came to protect. When Sora was about to kill Naruto, Chiriku stopped him. After Chiriku stopped Sora and Naruto's battle and Sora gave information about the one of the four hidden tombs was stolen, he and Naruto agrued each other, but stopped by Chiriku and Yamato from fighting each other. After the confusion, they went to the Fire Temple. Naruto found Sora sparring with other monks, and it seemed to him that Sora was despised, so he tried to befriend him, but was rejected. Sora, Naruto, and the rest of Team Yamato were soon sent to investigate a number of grave robbings of former members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Not interested in helping the team, Sora went off alone and found the enemy leader, Furido. When he discovered that he was their target, he questioned Furido about this, but started to grow angry when he received no reply. Furido taunted Sora until Sora unleashed his true powers, before informing him that he was planning to use the corpses to save the Land of Fire. After an explosion, Sora woke up only to find out that Furido had vanished, only leaving him a clue that he knew his father and that Sora resembled him. Sora was assigned to go to Konoha with Team Yamato to replace an injured Sai. Naruto tried to show Sora around Konoha, but Sora went his own way, insulting those he came across. He later met Asuma, a man who had known his father and who offered to help him and Naruto with wind jutsu training. Although he proved skilled with the Chakra Blades, he learned that Asuma was the one who had killed his father, something that caused him great distress. Later on, Sora tried to look for Asuma, and followed him to Danzō's interrogation. There he found out that Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane disliked Sora, and considered him unwelcome in the village, planning to kill him. Before Tsunade could make her decision on what to do with Sora, however, he was discovered and captured by ANBU members. Enraged that he was hated even in Konoha, Sora attacked Asuma, his arm once again assuming a demonic form. Sora fled and sought out Furido, who told him that the only way to avenge his father was to kill Tsunade. When he failed during the initial attempt, he returned to Furido, who revealed himself as Kazuma and used the Five Elements Unseal to release all of the Nine-Tails' power sealed within Sora. Before Sora could do any serious damage, however, he was confronted by Naruto. After recovering in the hospital, Sora bid farewell to Naruto and Team Yamato, asking them to tell Asuma he apologised for his actions before leaving to travel the world. Trivia * Sora's name means "sky" in Japanese. * Sora was usually seen with white sleeves for his uniform, but in some scenes they were black. * Sora's character seemed to be designed as a further example of wind chakra. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I heard what I heard, so I came to help." * (To Naruto) "I've thought of a nice kaimyō for you." es:Sora he:סורה